Tinda
Tinda (かんだ, Tinda) is a full-blooded male Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta. He serves as a general in the Saiyan Army. Appearance Tinda is a tall Saiyan, standing a whole five inches taller than Vegeta. He has trademark black Saiyan hair, which is spiked in a very odd manner and black eyes. He is a low-class Saiyan and, as such, wears lower-class Saiyan armor, which amounts pretty much to a brown and black version of the type of armor that Vegeta wears. Unlike Vegeta's version, however, Tinda wears wrist braces instead of white gloves, like Vegeta does. Like all Saiyans, he also has a long brown monkey tail, which he usually keeps wrapped around his waist. Personality Like most Saiyans, Tinda enjoys the art of battle. He never passes up an opportunity to increase his fighting strength or test his limits. Unlike his more calm superior, Vegeta, Tinda easily loses his cool and rushes into attacks. He doesn't have the discipline of an upper-class warrior, mainly because, due to his caste of birth, he did not receive the same training as one of the elite. Tinda, like other Saiyans, including Casear, Amara, and Vegeta, also shares an intense hatred of the Frost Demons; to the point that when Frost attacks, he is one of the leaders (despite his class) of the army resisting them. He possesses traits of cockiness, a common trait that most Saiyans possess. Despite this, he has shown compassion. He cares greatly for the younger Saiyans, believing that it is the younger generation that will carry on the legacies and legends of the older. He is also fiercely loyal to Saiyan tradition and to the royalty. Powers & Abilities As a lower-class warrior, Tinda was born weak. According to his own account, he was born with a lowly power level of 10. Upon his drafting into the Saiyan Army, his power level was clocked at 3,200 - barely average for a Saiyan warrior. Despite his rather low battle power, he has incredible knowledge and cunning, which more than make up for his lacking power. He is well versed in martial arts and is physically strong enough to break boulders many times his size. Techniques & Special Abilities * : Like most Saiyans, he can manipulate his ki to allow him to fly. * ''Ki'' Blast: A basic ability which allows Tinda to fire an energy beam from the palms of his hand. * : A well noted ability of the Saiyan race; members of the race are able to actually grow significantly stronger after surviving a near death injury. A small Zenkai is given to a Saiyan after each battle they compete in, which means that Saiyans actually grow stronger from each fight they're in. Trivia * Tina bears a great resemblance to , , and . * His name, like most Saiyans, is a pun on a vegetable. In this case, it is a direct pun on the vegetable ; a type of Indian apple gourd (pumpkin). Category:Saiyans